Um velho pirata, num velho bar
by Teorizando com Tsuki
Summary: Um velho pirata de cabelos brancos e cicatriz no olho direito esta sentado a barra de um antigo bar, enquanto ouve as palavras das novas gerações, e se lembra de seu velho capitão. Nota- Esta estória possui versão em vídeo no youtube.


Olá companheiros de aventura! Tudo bem?

Eu fiz essa nova conta no fanfiction net para publicar os textos das minhas "estórias narradas".  
Caso você não tenha chegado até aqui por meio delas, eu te aconselho a dar uma conferida no meu canal do youtube "Teorizando com Tsuki", nele eu tenho um quadro no qual eu conto estórias de OP divididas em três categorias, são vídeos cuja o conto é narrado por mim, com instrumental e imagens guias dos personagens. Vale a pena conferir!

Para mais informações, consulte o meu perfil ;D

* * *

 **UMA VIDA QUE VIVER**

Jaya era sem dúvidas uma ilha estranha.

Era um dia desses cuja vela dos navios se tornava inútil. Um dia quente e sem ventos, o que tornava o clima ainda mais insuportável.

Dessa forma, o homem alto não estranhou ao encontrar aquele velho bar cheio, afinal, depois de tudo que aconteceu, Jaya havia se tornado o novo polo de futuras grandes promessas da pirataria...Isso porque, de alguma forma...A história do Rei dos Piratas ter passado por uma certa ilha próxima dali se espalhou por todos os mares do mundo.

E imaginar que alguns anos atrás... Citar o simples nome de "Skypiea" era motivo de chacota e gozação... Isso lhe trazia lembranças...

Sentou à barra como sempre, logo chamando a atenção do barmen que prontamente o atendeu, reconhecendo-o imediatamente sob o capuz que costumava usar, que escondia seus cabelos brancos jogados para trás, mas não impedia a visão da cicatriz em seu olho direito, ou a firmeza de seu olhar. Um bom observador saberia dizer que este não era um senhor qualquer.

\- Rei...Quer o mesmo de sempre?

\- ...Já disse que não precisa chamar-me por este título – Respondeu como sempre, e como sempre a mesma bebida de todos os dias apareceu à sua frente - ...Não possuo mais esta alcunha.

\- Gosto de chamar-te assim Rei...Me faz lembrar dos velhos tempos. – Informou o homem atrás do balcão.

Optou por relevar, desde que começou a frequentar este bar, anos atrás, este homem vinha com a mesma ladainha...Por mais que ele e seu capitão estivessem passado por ali como que apenas uma par de vezes.

...Seu velho capitão...

Virou de costas para o balcão, observando o bar.

\- Alguma boa promessa por aqui? – Questionou ingerindo despreocupado seu sake.

Pelas mesas do lugar havia muita bagunça e algazarra, todos claramente piratas, a marinha não costumava pisar muito por ali de todas as formas, gente bêbada e apostas ridículas, um que outro tiro, um cara caído que provavelmente estava morto, em coma alcoólico, ou morto devido a um coma alcoólico, é...Não havia nada de incomum.

\- Nada de novo – Informou o dono do lugar enquanto limpava um copo despreocupado – Mas ouvi falar que existe um moleque interessante na ilha, dizem que ele está atrás de você

\- Marinha?

\- Um pirata.

\- Hooo... – Sorriu com interesse.

\- Parece querer saber como chegar em Skypiea

O velho pirata sorriu amplamente com esta resposta, mesmo depois das histórias terem se espalhado, e a região de Jaya estar sempre tão cheia, eram poucos aqueles que realmente se atreviam a tentar chegar a este mítico lugar, a grande maioria na verdade apenas parava por aquela região e logo de três dias quando seu log pose se ajustava, partiam...Usando das histórias e lendas que ouviram durante sua estada, como única prova de que haviam estado na Ilha do Céu.

Eram uns bastardos que não mereciam se chamar piratas.

\- E o velho Cricket?

\- Parece que seu velho amigo Wiper tomou um tempo da guarda e desceu para cumprimentá-lo. Estavam bebendo a pouco antes de você chegar.

\- Huuum – Comentou para sua própria bebida, não havia remédio, então a única forma de alguém chegar lá em cima era buscá-lo mesmo.

\- É sempre difícil te encontrar Rei, mas como os boatos dizem que você comumente frequenta meu bar, é uma questão de tempo para que eles passem por aqui...Se é que, já não estão presentes.Não sei muito de sua aparência, apenas que é um jovem de não mais que dezessete.

\- Não possui grande recompensa?

\- Nada mais que 30 milhões, dizem os rumores.

O pirata tornou a rir.

\- Esta ilha já se arrependeu de ter subestimado um homem desse valor uma vez –Terminou sua bebida de um gole. – Seu nome?

Porém a cena foi interrompida por um forte chute dado na porta do bar, mais um desses piratas medianos que por valerem alguns bons trocados, se achavam fortes, voltou-se à barra desinteressado.

\- ...Se ele destruir muito eu o chuto daqui – Informou levianamente

\- ...O agradeço – Confirmou mais aliviado o dono.

-Estou procurando um pirralho bastardo que anda alardeando que chegará à Ilha do Céu – Riu sem motivo – Alguém precisava colocar um fim de uma vez por todas nessa lenda!

Notou que seu copo era reabastecido, então não se importou em ver o homem às suas costas.

É incrível como no mundo sempre haverá idiotas...Se o seu velho capitão estivesse ali...Ele riria da situação...Como sempre.

Murmúrios tomaram o bar, ao ver esse homem realmente possuía uma boa recompensa...Embora não se interessou em ouvir o valor exato, essas coisas já não o importavam mais.

\- Qual o problema de querer chegar à ilha do céu? - Uma voz, até meio infantil, se assomou

\- Eeeiii! Fique quieto capitão! - E outra desesperada.

Passos se aproximaram do balcão... Então o moleque estava mesmo por lá...Devia ser apenas um peixinho ainda, pois não havia sentido nenhuma grande presença no lugar...

\- Lute comigo bastardo! Sua cabeça de merda vale 30 milhões não é?! Vamos ver se você vale essa mixaria mesmo!

O som de madeira rangendo de alguém se levantando de um banco. Seguia sem sentir nada, nem sequer uma presença ameaçadora, Haki, nada...

\- Hmmm...E porque eu deveria lutar com você? – Essas palavras o surpreenderam.

\- COMO POR QUE?! – Exaltou-se o desafiante

Virou-se para ver pela primeira vez um pequeno jovem encarando despreocupado um cara duas vezes maior que seu tamanho e porte físico.

\- Se estivéssemos no mar, eu até entenderia...Somos Piratas rivais afinal, mas...Aqui eu não vejo porque, pensei que no bar todos os piratas fossem iguais, barulhentos e bêbados.

O velho pirata riu pelo atrevimento do garoto,ao tempo que o barman concordava silenciosamente com suas palavras, e o menino até mesmo limpava o nariz, enervando o ser à sua frente.

\- ESTA ZOMBANDO DE MIM BASTARDO?!

\- Eu não me importo de lutar...Mas não gosto de entrar em brigas desnecessárias, por que não sentamos e bebemos juntos?

Por alguns instantes pode sentir como se seu velho capitão estivesse vivo...Ali...Naquele bar.

O capitão que não via a mais de trinta anos... Sentiu-se nostálgico, e mais velho do que nunca...

...Sempre pensou que acabaria morrendo em batalha, depois quando se tornou um pirata, que algum dia seria executado pela marinha... Mas não... Continuava com vida, e tinha até mesmo sepultado seu capitão... Poderia ter sido muito na vida depois disso, pelo grande lutador que era, mas jamais seguiria outro alguém além daquele homem... Havia jurado isso no dia de sua morte.

Mas trinta anos se passaram desde então...Até mesmo seu título havia sido arrebatado, e ainda estava vivendo, mal sabia da rota de seus velhos companheiros, apenas acompanhava o rumo que o mundo tomava...E mesmo assim... Ainda respirava

Na verdade... Mal sabia o porquê seguia vivendo...

Apenas pensava que...Ainda havia algo...De importante que fazer em sua vida.

Aquela mulher uma vez lhe disse... Que ele ainda ajudaria em algo grande, para não morrer como um velho desconhecido...Não sabia o que ela queria dizer, mas...

... O instinto feminino às vezes o assustava...

O familiar estalar de uma katana desembainhada encheu o ar, seguido imediato do som de cuspe e expressões de revolta.

\- Você me enoja pivete, esta até mesmo envergonhando seus companheiros – O som da lamina sendo guardada lhe informou que o capitão provavelmente impediu o ataque a seu favor.

\- Não é necessário – As palavras dele confirmavam sua suspeita, e ao voltar o olhar viu o jovem capitão limpando a saliva de seu rosto.

\- Sonhadores como vocês que sujam a imagem dos piratas!

E o velho pirata reconheceu aquele olhar. Pena, lástima, o homem com ares gigantes era um ser muito patético, e o jovem capitão havia percebido isso. Cruzou os braços.

\- Não vamos lutar, não vale a pena...

O velho pirata levantou-se...

\- O QUE DISSE?! "NÃO VALE A PENA"?! Quem pensas que é moleque?! – O tomou pela gola. Todos seus companheiros assumiram posição de luta, o bateu contra a parede de madeira, quebrado-a.

Alguns passos...

Tomou o corpo caído no chão e o lançou por cima da bancada, fazendo-o estalar contra as prateleiras de bebidas. O sangue começando a escorrer por seu corpo. Mas não reagiu, porém sua cabeça seguia erguida...Por sob o chapéu ...

Poucos passos.

O outro companheiro que havia bradado a espada também foi lançado junto ao seu capitão, sangue, bebida, gritos, risadas.

" Não vamos lutar" as palavras passaram por sua mente. Sorriu.

Frente a frente.

\- O QUE VOCÊ QUER VELHOTE?! POR QUE ESTA ME ENCARANDO?!

\- Este menino acaba de ganhar de você, aceite logo sua derrota patética e saia deste bar imediatamente seu lixo.

\- O QUE?! Como se atreve...! – Se adiantou ao senhor.

\- Eu não queria ter que sujar as mãos, mas prometi a um amigo que jogaria o lixo fora caso ele fedesse demais!

Foi um movimento rápido, preciso e certeiro. E apenas duas pessoas daquele bar conseguiram acompanhá-lo. Para os demais, era como se magicamente o gigantesco homem tivesse voado sem explicação porta a fora, embora já estivesse desacordado mesmo antes disso, como que... Pelo simples olhar ameaçante do velho homem.

Um som característico foi à única prova do que realmente havia acontecido.

\- Heeee! Osan é um espadachim? - O jovem saltava por cima da barra que restava inteira junto com seu companheiro, limpando a roupa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sorriu, o rapaz era perspicaz. Deu um sutil toque na katana que acabara de embainhar.

\- Sim – Disse com orgulho – Parabéns pela vitória garoto, você a mereceu.

\- Do-do que você esta falando?! Eles apenas foram espancados! – O terceiro companheiro comentava escandalizado – Ele até cuspiu em você capitão!

\- Isso não me importa- deu de ombros – Podem cuspir, rir, ou jogar bebida na minha cara, isso não me afeta.

Riu com gosto, como não fazia há uns bons anos.

\- Gostei de você moleque. Esta procurando o caminho de Skypiea não é? Eu posso ajudá-lo.

\- SUUUUKEEE! Então o senhor é o velho mercenário que estavam falando?!

\- ...Marceneiro Capitão...

\- Isso! Isso!

\- Hahaha, não...Um velho companheiro meu se sentiria muito ofendido se eu me chamasse de "marceneiro", mas digamos que a vida me ensinou um pouco mais além do manejo de espadas e da pirataria.

\- O QUEEE?! O SENHOR TAMBÉM FOI UM PIRATA?! SUUUKEE!

\- há há, sim... Digamos que eu fui um conhecido pirata anos atrás... Mas imagino que vocês estejam com pressa, por que não me levam até seu barco, me oferecem alguns barris de sake e continuamos lá?

\- BARRIS?!

O jovem concordou, riu, e se encaminhou à porta. O velho pirata lançou um último olhar ao bar, acenou com a cabeça ao dono do lugar, que retribuiu agradecido, saindo do estabelecimento...

Para logo ser surpreendido pelos ventos que haviam voltado à região de Mock Town, Jaya era mesmo um lugar estranho, não se importou quando o vento arrancou o capuz de sua capa, ou mesmo ligou para as exclamações surpresas e chocadas dos clientes do bar ao ver seu rosto, sua cicatriz, e mais propriamente os três brincos que balançavam em sua orelha.

Estava satisfeito demais para se importar com essas coisas... Esses detalhes.

...Meio que...Se sentia num Deja vúu, como diria aquele cozinheiro de merda...Mesmo embora os tempos tivessem mudado tanto... Nessa ou em outra geração

\- ...Ei...Osan... Onde você esta indo...? O meu barco esta para ao outro lado...

Algumas coisas nunca mudariam.

* * *

Se possível deixem seu comentário e confiram o vídeo da história!

O nome do vídeo é 【Estória】 Um velho pirata, num velho bar【All Piece-Oneshot】


End file.
